Allen Avadonia
Allen Avadonia, born Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche and regarded as The Servant of Evil, was the last Prince of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and a servant to his twin sister, Princess Riliane. After the death of their father, the twins were separated in a political dispute. Pronounced dead and adopted by Leonhart Avadonia, "Allen" returned to the royal palace to serve as his sister's chamberlain, helping exterminate any opposition to Riliane's tyranny. History Early Life Alexiel was born on December 27, EC 485 along with his twin sister, Riliane, as the heirs to the Lucifenian Royal Family. In EC 491, Alexiel visited a market with his father King Arth and the captain of the royal guard, Leonhart Avadonia, encountering an old woman selling toys in bottles. Told by Arth to pick only one despite being royalty, Alexiel chose the princess doll, deciding to "split" the toy with Riliane. In the same year, Alexiel discovered a hidden passage in their room's fireplace and, with Riliane, frequently escaped into the Lost Woods before arriving at the shore of Lucifenia's coast, playing on the beach. During one of their visits, Alexiel saw that Riliane had discovered a black box in the sand with one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia inside. When the Demon of Gluttony manifested from the mirror, Alexiel tried to befriend the demon and watched with worry as it possessed his sister. Later on, the twins returned home, burying the box they found. During their three o'clock teatime another day, the demon appeared and Alexiel kindly shared his snack with her. As a reward, she told him that if someone wrote down their wish, put it in a bottle, and placed it in the ocean, it would come true. During one of their visits to the beach, Alexiel tended to Riliane when she scraped her knee. When he later comforted her as it grew dark, Alexiel told her about the legend the demon relayed to him. Sometime after, Riliane began treating Alexiel coldly as the struggle over who would succeed their deceased father continued. Later, Leonhart was assigned to protect him during the civil dispute, foiling an assassination attempt on the boy's life. After Minister of Interior Affairs Presi Rogzé was confirmed the culprit behind the entire incident, Alexiel asked his mother to let Leonhart adopt him to end the unnecessary conflicts and avoid becoming like his selfish sister. Queen Anne agreed to her son's wishes and pronounced "Alexiel" dead to the public. Personality and Traits Allen was a responsible, loyal, and yet conflicted boy. As a child, the young Alexiel had a soft and trusting demeanor, submissive to his sister and afraid of becoming selfish as she soon did. Although becoming less so after his adoption, Allen continued to show kindness towards others, particularly his friends and new family. As a servant he also maintained a professional and polite air, particularly when in front of his superiors. In addition to this, Allen had a strong sense of justice and his own set of morals that began in childhood and was compounded by his being raised by Leonhart Avadonia. This led to him being disgusted by injustices and the harming of innocents; he ordinarily took the initiative to help others even in terrifying circumstances, particularly those he cared about. During his service to Riliane, Allen became deeply conflicted as he strayed from his morals; because of this, he came to regard himself as also being as "evil" as her and deserving of death, although after death he continued to try to help other people when he could. As a result of his traumatic childhood, however, Allen was naturally unsociable and cynical, as well as prone to sarcastic comments on his sometimes absurd situations. Allen was additionally sensitive to teasing and arrogant about his abilities or opinions, which could make him quarrelsome or competitive. He was also extremely pessimistic about the world around him, adopting a view that everyone was his enemy when he was young which, although toned down, he later transferred onto his view of Riliane. By the world's end, Allen finally understood that he did not have to choose between others and his sister and became open to the idea of creating a better world. Despite having many close relationships in his life, Allen's most significant for him was with his sister, Riliane. Serving her loyally and even befriending her, he became dedicated to protecting and comforting his twin sister, although this dedication often clashed with his other relationships and even morals, causing him much heartache. While recognizing Riliane's selfish cruelty, he became convinced that at least one person should support her, believing that she was not the sole one at fault for her evil reign, and he hoped that one day she could find true happiness following the revolution. Skills and Abilities Allen had an analytical mind that helped him in understanding politics even from a young age, making him a capable diplomat despite remaining uninvolved in political affairs. This also allowed him to be skilled as a planner, including being able to adapt his plans in the event of complications, although sometimes he could still fail to rise to the occasion. After being executed at the guillotine, Allen was traumatized and could sometimes cease to think rationally when faced with beheadings. He also, after death, gained an extensive knowledge of Bolganio's history through the Black Box, although there were gaps in his knowledge. Having trained under the tutelage of Leonhart, Allen was a strong swordsman and knew a number of techniques; he even developed his own technique, Unicorn Style, where he centered his blade in front of him while making his offensive. However, because he lacked combat experience, Allen was prone to speak too much in battle and lacked quick foresight in adjusting against more difficult opponents. As a servant, the boy was skilled at a variety of chores such as cleaning, cooking, and running errands, though he considered his skills inferior to that of his fellow servant, Ney. He was also adept at horseback riding and could sing. Because of his resemblance to his sister, Allen could effectively masquerade as Riliane in appearance and voice, though only to those who hadn't met either of them personally. After his death, Allen was able to manifest his spirit in the Third Period, with Sickle's permission, and could communicate with others. However, interfering with the world would leave him exhausted once he returned to the Heavenly Yard. He could also communicate telepathically with others seemingly instantly. Relationships Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Allen's twin sister. As children the two held a close relationship, though strained during the political conflicts that separated them; after becoming Riliane's servant, Allen devoted himself to her protection above all else and was overjoyed to later find that he was important to her in turn. He perceived Riliane as being a lonely and gentle girl warped by her unfair situation, though acknowledging that she could also be cruel and not above trying to reason with her. It is highly implied that Allen fell in love with Riliane after listening to her sing. He also found her very beautiful and talented, and was tolerant of her teasing when, elsewhere, he would become angered. Leonhart Avadonia: Allen's adoptive father. While thinking of him as a father, Allen held a high respect for Leonhart and was greatly influenced by his sense of justice, although he was regularly frustrated by his inflexible nature and harbored a desire to overcome him, if only in part to earn his approval. Despite becoming resolved to kill Leonhart, Allen's resolve was easily shaken and ultimately his hand was forced in delivering the finishing blow. Following his death, Allen justified his subsequent devotion to Riliane to keep Leonhart from having died in vain. Germaine Avadonia: Allen's foster sister. They bonded over their rescue of Chartette and became very close, Allen occasionally asking after Germaine in the time he worked at the palace and thinking of her as his "righteous sister." Their relationship became strained on his end after killing Leonhart, and he disapproved of her methods of avenging him; despite this, Allen continued to love Germaine until his death, even afterwards relying on her swordsmanship to help Yukina. Chartette Langley: Allen's childhood friend and fellow servant of Riliane. Allen always tried to keep Chartette out of trouble, rescuing her when they were kids and supervising her work to make sure she didn't slack off or do any damage with her strength. The two of them were able to converse on a less formal level than other servants. Ney Phutapie: A fellow servant of Riliane. Allen trusted Ney more than Chartette with discussing matters such as Michaela's ordered assassination or Leonhart's reasons for sending Allen to the palace. He held no ill will towards her for the rumors she relayed to Riliane and himself, comforting her whenever she appeared distressed. Keel Freezis: A merchant whom Allen visits. Allen found Keel to be a very intelligent and pragmatic businessman, unable to fully understand the life that the latter lived. Despite this, he appreciated Keel's tendency of putting loved ones first due to his own devotion to Riliane. Kyle Marlon: Riliane's fiancé. Although only knowing him from afar, Allen expressed an intention of destroying him for making Riliane unhappy. After being arrested he viewed Kyle as a potential problem due to his overpowering emotions, but agreed with his political motivations to continue with the execution. Hänsel: An intended past incarnation. Allen was fated to be a reincarnation of Hänsel and shared the boy's appearance but, due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon, no Hänsel was born during that cycle. Sickle: The god of the sun and Allen's mentor. Although perplexed by the god's namelessness and his enigmatic nature, Allen nevertheless was obedient to his will and did what he asked even when the task was boring or he was unaware of the intended outcome. Additionally, he took Sickle's counsel seriously and relied on him for aid when the situation arose. Trivia * His original surnames, Lucifen and d'Autriche, are a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride, and Marie Antoinette, respectively. * His adopted last name, Avadonia, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon, meaning "destruction" in Hebrew. * Allen parallels Jesus Christ, being punished for crimes he did not commit, executed at 3 o'clock, and appearing to his allies many times after his death. * Allen was executed the day before his fifteenth birthday. * He shares the same birthday (December 27) with his reincarnation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irregulars Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Lucifenia Category:Lucifenian Royal Family Category:Four Endings Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Avadonia Family Category:LunariaAsmr